But I Don't Wanna
by Genkai-chan
Summary: He was like the boy’s communicator, even if his eyes weren’t open. Naruto falls into a coma during Survival Training, what is Kakashi to do now? A soon to be Kakanaru fic. R and R ch.6 is up!
1. Give The Wrong Impression

**Genkai-chan: Okay, this is my first Naruto fanfics and I haven't seen a lot of the episodes so forgive me in advance for my lack of knowledge….**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. TT.**

**But I Don't Wanna _Give The Wrong Impression_!

* * *

**

Hatake Kakashi walked through the Academy he was on his way to pick up yet another team to see if they have what it takes to be real ninja. Kakashi looked at the door that was open half way, 'Team 7.' He thought and opened the sliding door; as he stuck his head in a chalkboard eraser fell on him.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I tired to stop Naruto but…" A young female's voice said. He sighed and walked in and took the small object of dust off his head and set it on the closest desk and put his hands in his pockets, a bored expression on his face.

"Hahaha, I got you good!" A boy laughed, another boy who was sitting at a desk with his hands folded stared at Kakashi, seeming to analyze the Sensei in question.

"Well my first impressions of you are…" Kakashi started and then paused with his left hand on his chin thoughtfully. "a bunch of idiots and I don't like you." He said smiling. The girl glared at the blonde while the black haired boy didn't do anything.

"Hey Sensei, are we gonna go missions now?" The blonde asked, grinning.

"You could say that…." Kakashi muttered as he lead the three kids out to the training Grounds and he leaned lazily on the railing while the kids sat down on the steps watching their new teacher with interest. "Well go on, introduce your selves." He said waving his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to be Hokage so everyone around here will accept me, I love eating Ramen but if I had a choice, I'd pick the stuff Iruka-Sensei gets me over the instant, but anything's good." He said smiling.

"And the other boy…." Kakashi said boredly his eye looking at Naruto. 'So that's Uzumaki…' he thought intrigued that he of all people had the task of training the boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "I don't have much of a dream, except to kill a certain…friend." He said his eyes dark, the girl looked at Sasuke in awe.

"And the young lady…" Kakashi said he didn't expect much less for the Uchiha.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is…" She paused and blushed, "Well I like this boy but anyway…I hate, Naruto!" She said and her red blushing was replaced with red hate directed at Uzumaki who blinked.

"Okay, okay…" The man said and got up. "Our mission is, Survival Training with me, tomorrow at six AM." He said. "Oh wait; I haven't even introduced my self. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I don't like talking about things like this, I do have many hobbies and likes as well as things I hate." He said. "Well see you all tomorrow, but don't eat breakfast unless you like to puke, and by the way I'm sure you three won't make it past Survival Training so if you're just now having seconds thoughts about being a serious ninja, don't bother coming, later." Kakashi said smirked under his mask and walked off, leaving the kids standing there with expressions of puzzlement and shock.

* * *

**Genkai: Yes just a heads up, my chapters WILL be short but it's a bit of an AU, what if story about Naruto so I'm starting it off when Kakashi meets Team 7 and I'll work my way up from there. If anyone can give me a good summary of the anime please tell me, and I am not sure if this will be Kakanaru or Kakasaku so tell me what you think or I could make two of the same one but different pairs, Review please!**


	2. Lose To Him

**Genkai: Yeah I didn't think I'd get too many reviews but as the story progresses I hope I get more readers. Well here's where my plot comes out, well is started.**

**Disclaimer: See 1'sr chapter.**

**But I Don't Wanna _Lose To Him_!

* * *

**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting under the afternoon sun; Kakashi had told them sex am right? So where was he, it was almost 10 am! "Where is he?" Naruto asked for the millionth time in the past hour.

"I don't know Naruto!" She nearly yelled his voice annoying her to no end. 'Some teacher…' Her Inner Self muttered crossing her arms. Naruto just sighed and sat down on his backpack, Sasuke was leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, he didn't want to be stuck with teammates like these.

"Hey, guys!" Kakashi's voice greeted cheerfully.

"You're late!" Naruto glared and jumped up.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…." He said boredly.

"Yeah right…" Naruto mumbled and Sasuke got up from where he was and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, enough of this, time to start!" Kakashi said ignoring the glares he received from the three kids. "Okay, I have there two bells." He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out two bronze bells that dinged softly. "Now the catch is I want you three to take one from me." He paused long enough for someone to say something.

"But, Sensei there's only two of them and three of us." The girl said.

"Correct, Sakura." He said nodding. "Only two of you can pass, but I doubt any of you can get one let alone two of you." He laughed. "The one to lose goes back to the Academy in shame and will be tired to one of those trees where his or her teammates will eat lunch in front of the loser." Kakashi said.

"What? That's stupid!" Naruto shouted, "But I won't lose!" He added.

"Must you yell all the time, dunce?" Kakashi muttered and tied the two bells to his bag strap. "Now when I say 'go'…." He started, Naruto had reached and got out a Kunai and clenched it in his hand and was about to throw it at that insulting teacher of his when he felt someone grasp his hair and the arm with the weapon in it. Kakashi was now behind the boy and had his attack so that it was pointing at the boy's neck now. "I didn't say 'go', but that's good. You attacked like you were going to kill me!" He smiled. "If you three don't try like you mean it, you won't have a chance." He said and let Naruto out of his grasp.

"…" Sakura and Sasuke were speechless, both amazed by their teacher's actual talent.

"Ready…go!" Kakashi announced and Sakura ran off into the brush to calculate an attack while Naruto ran at Kakashi for another attack, and revenge. Sasuke was in a tree watching the dobe fail. Kakashi side stepped Naruto lunge and tripped the boy on his face, Naruto rolled off and jumped up and threw his kunai wildly. "Watch it there you could hurt someone." The silver haired man said concerned mockingly.

"Why you!" Naruto growled. 'No one respects me! Damn it, I have to win if anyone in the Leaf Village is gonna acknowledge me!' He thought and ran at Kakashi with fire in his eyes, the man just dodged all of Naruto's punches and then found him self in front of the man again.

"Tisk, tisk, Naruto…." Kakashi sighed and put his hands in the form of a trigger. "You will amount to nothing if you keep these tactics up." He said.

"Naruto, get out of there, that's a dangerous attack!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late, Kakashi had poked Naruto in the ass and set him flying into the air. He landed with a thud and got up shaking. Kakashi sighed and got up, 'This was going to be a long day, especially when they don't have much time till they all lose.'

* * *

**Genkai: Okay so this isn't the great chapter I talked about but I need Naruto to stop being a dobe/dunce so don't worry and I'll post another chapter tomorrow, ttyl.**


	3. End The World

**Genkai-chan: Okay, here's the third chapter, Naruto goes into a coma at the end, yeah. R and R.**

**Disclaimer: See first ch.**

**But I Don't Wanna _End The World_!

* * *

**

Naruto was determined to get one of those bells, no matter what. Kakashi knew that the kids didn't have much time before they would all lose and be sent back to the Academy. The blonde ran at Kakashi again, 'I will prove my self, starting by getting a bell!' Naruto's mind screamed as Kakashi sighed at the boy's rash tactics and tripped the boy and spun him around and into the air. Sakura came out of where she was, as did Sasuke.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura asked, looking around in the direction he might have landed.

"Who cares, he's useless at this." Uchiha started.

"Well he's the only one who actually tired to get a bell." Kakashi muttered as he flipping a page in his little book. The girl sighed and sat down on a tree stump. "Something wrong?" He asked her.

"We lost didn't we?" She asked, her hands cradling her chin. 'Damn it! Now Sasuke will never see how good I am!' Her Inner Self brooded. There was a loud thud, they all figured it was Naruto falling from some tree he got stuck in thanks to Kakashi's attack. Naruto wasn't the thing that had fallen; in fact it was a rockslide.

"Well…" Kakashi started to answer her question.

"It's because of that dobe, isn't it?" Sasuke butted in, his arms folded, Sakura lifted his head.

"What do you mean, Sasuke/" Kakashi asked, sighing, 'Of course Uchiha would do this…' Kakashi thought, thought of Obito. The black haired boy just shrugged/

"Can't you hear what everyone says about him?" He asked. "Don't know what he can do? Don't you know!" He yelled clenching his fists.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up, she looked to Sensei who just stayed silent.

"I know, clam down." Kakashi said warningly but was cut off by another crash, Kakashi started running to its origin Sakura and Sasuke quickly followed him. They saw Naruto lying in the ground; it seemed like one of the boulders had fallen him, because his body was pushed into a few inches of the solid ground. "Naruto!" Kakashi ran over to the boy and Sakura followed, looking out for any other falling rocks.

"Sensei, is he…is he dead?" She asked.

"No! I'm going to get a Medic Nin, stay with him and move him away so no one else gets hurt. Stay here." Kakashi said and used some seals and vanished in the breeze, leaving leaves everywhere. Sakura glanced to Sasuke who watched her. She picked up Naruto and dragged him to where they were talking before they found the boy. She looked at him and slapped his face lightly.

"Naruto?" She whispered.

"Saku…ra." He started.

"You're okay!" She smiled.

"I….know….I can't….." He closed his eyes his head hitting the grass, Sakura blinked.

"Naruto, Naruto? What? I know I can't, what?" She asked, Kakashi appeared with a Medic Nin who examined Naruto.

"He's in a coma; it can last from a day to years…" She said shaking her head.

"I see….and here I was going to say, thanks to him you all passed…" Kakashi said grimly and looked to where Naruto was laying.

"He's not dead! He just doesn't want to wake up!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke looked at her as did everyone else.

"How do you know that?" he Medic Nin asked.

"I…just do, I think he heard Sasuke talking and…" She trailed off as Sasuke walked away. "Sasuke, where are you-"She was cut off by Kakashi's hand in front of her face.

"Let him go." Kakashi said and sat down as the Medic Nin took Naruto back, 'Iruka will probably kill me…' He thought and put his hands over his face, exhausted.

"Sensei…" 'Oh, right, Sakura is here still.'

"Go home, get some rest…" Kakashi said and she bowed her head and walked off. 'I almost lost another of my comrade's lives…' He thought looked up at the setting sun, he wished he didn't have to wake up tomorrow either.

* * *

**Genkai: Kinda of lame maybe sad at the end, we'll see what happens to Naruto and what Sasuke's up to and sorry for my spelling and grammar I know I should reread it but I don't, gomen.**


	4. Wake Up

**Genkai-chan: Okay! I think I should take all the lovely reviewers and thank them all right now…**

**blackhole: Yes, its Kakanaru hands down, thanks.**

**whitereflection17: Yep, I hope you keep reading and reviewing to see what'll happen soon.**

**Gothic Kacie: Good luck trying to wake up naru; it'll take more than shaking…**

**MysteryLady-Tx: Okay, I guess I ought to explain that. Well Naruto went flying into the air thanks to Kakashi's attack and he hit the rocks and got knocked out, soon after he awoke he heard Sasuke insulting and then another rockslide came and he got really knocked and fell into a coma, mostly by his mental doing because of Sasuke's words and his own feelings during the time…**

**Kitsune-Chann: Thanks, I'm updating now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Yo.**

**But I Don't Wanna _Wake Up_!

* * *

**

It was around seven in the morning that Kakashi had gotten to sleep, he was up the rest of the time thinking of his lost teammates, his father and his newly passed team. He obviously felt the most responsible for Naruto's coma and therefore had an uneasy mind. Tsunade came over around eleven in the morning to ask Kakashi to visit Naruto sometime. Kakashi could only nod and pull him self together, he forgot that Sasuke and Sakura were probably waiting for him. He got ready and walked to the bridge where they met yesterday; no one was there, only a small breeze was there to greet him coldly. The man sighed and dragged a hand through his hair and walked to where Naruto was, at his house. Tsunade said that they couldn't keep him anywhere else; he'd be taking to much room that could be used for the injured ninjas. He saw Sakura coming out of Naruto's house that was just up ahead. "Sakura!" He called and she looked up.

"Kakashi Sensei…um, hi." She said a bit distracted. He walked over to her and she looked down.

"Is he….in there?" He asked, letting her answer for Sasuke or Naruto, more Naruto though.

"Uhm, yes Naruto is still…asleep." She said not wanting to call it a coma; it was too depressing for her.

"Alright, thank you Sakura." He replied and looked around her, she was standing out the door, he wanted to ask her more questions but decided against it, it wasn't the time or place. "I'll go see Naruto I suppose, you…." Kakashi started, "Nothing, see you tomorrow, six AM, same place." He smiled and walked passed her and inside.

"Sensei…" Sakura turned around, looking worried.

"Pass that info onto Sasuke too please." He said and walked up stairs not letting the girl finish her words. The man walked into Naruto's open room and saw the boy laid on his bed; his eyes closed and seem to be in same unfortunate state as he was in yesterday. Kakashi sat next to him and ran his hands over his face. "Naruto…" he groaned knowing the boy wouldn't respond. Naruto didn't respond, and Kakashi closed his eyes and wished he could've saved him. "Naruto, I'm sorry." He said and stood up, opening his eye as he did so. He took one last look to the boy and reached down and ran his gloved finger along the boy's cheek. "Dunce…"

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Okay next chapter coming within the next day or so, kk. Ttyl give me plot ideas so it's not only me lol. Laters.**


	5. Think

**Genkai: Thank you again, I am sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do, but my two big essays are done and out of the way of my thinking. Lol, so my brain has died and I'm sorry if my fic is a bit hazy with the facts, I'll straighten them out soon, okay? And I'll tank my reviewers next time, so say something fun! XD.**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine.**

**But I Don't Wanna _Think_!

* * *

**

Kakashi pulled his hand away and looked around and saw Sakura standing behind him and the man hid his surprise with a bored expression. 'Maybe she didn't notice…' He thought and paused, 'Wait, who am I kidding? She saw, she's not stupid.' He rethought as Sakura stepped towards him.

"Kakashi-Sensei…." She said. 'Oh….I don't know what to think? Why is Kakashi Sensei acting like this to Naruto-kun? ...Why am I here again?' Her Inner Self muttered, eyes spinning like a pinwheel.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked, watching her blank expression.

"I um….where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked, 'No that's not what I wanted to ask!' Her Inner Self yelled.

"I don't know, but surely you can find him…" Kakashi said in his usual tone, still worried of what she might think about him now that she probably saw him touching his students' cheek.

"Right." She sighed and looked down at her feet, her hands clasped together.

"Now, I must be on my way…" He said and started to walked around her but her hands caught his arm. "…?" he stayed silent.

"Sensei, please don't blame your self for We all do but…" She muttered and loosened her grip now that he was listening.

"Sakura. Don't start this…" Kakashi said, a tone of coldness slipping out. 'How dare she…she has no idea what I am thinking…' He thought.

"I'm sorry but, blaming our selves for this…" She continued as if his tone hadn't make her flinch like it did. 'I'm only trying to help Sensei, starting off as a team like this…' She thought.

"Sakura, just go find Sasuke." He muttered and pulled his arm away and didn't turn around but just walked down and out of the house. "Damn it…" He muttered and crossed his arms as he walked to the Training Ground to think. Sakura didn't run after him, the only thing she did was look to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun wake up please. Our new team isn't going anywhere with you like this." She thought firmly and ran out and went to talk to Sasuke. Meanwhile the silver haired man hadn't noticed the sky overhead was growing dim even when it was the afternoon. The clouds grew dark and we all know what that means, rain. The man sat down on a branch and sighed, he knew Sakura was right but he had more right than her to brood, that's for sure.

* * *

**Genkai chan: ha I'm climbing out of my Writer's Hole lol yey! I hope to update tomorrow, ttyl. Sorry if Kaka was a bit OOC.**


	6. Come Around

**Genkai chan: Ahhg, sorry you guys, wouldn't let me log in for like three days, and now I can update! Phew, okay here's a short chapter till I can get my head straight again…**

**Gothic Kacie: Lol thanks, just root for em both anyway! XD Lol.**

**AceLeonor: Yeah don't worry….**

**avila7989: Updated and now updating, hehe.**

**MysteryLady-Tx: True, true…poor Kakashi…poor Team 7, oh well things might look up!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**But I Don't Wanna _Come Around_!

* * *

**

Rain was now starting to fall from the distant gray skies. Kakashi looked up, his usual orange book not in hand. He was still in brood mode and had no intent of moving from his perch, not in the least bit. Nope, Kakashi was going to spend all night on that branch if he wanted, even if it got stuck by lighting and caught on fire, yup he wouldn't move. The man sighed and looked around at everything getting soaked; the rain was starting to fall harder. 'I might as well go see Rin and Obito…' he thought and jumped down and started walking over to the engraved stone but stopped short as someone was there.

Sakura was kneeling down in front of the stone. "I don't mean to cause disrespect, but I wondered why I was saw Kakashi Sensei here, even before I knew I him, I saw him here a lot. One of you must know him, maybe more…" She spoke in a grim tone. "One of my teammates is in a coma, and I hate to admit it, but I'm worried, he's an annoying idiot who won't shut up about being Hokage, but I am worried. Kakashi Sense makes me worry too." She added softly.

'Why is she worried about me?' Kakashi thought still sanding within ear shot.

"I'm on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, and everything was going great, but then Naruto had to go and fall into a coma. Sensei won't admit it…he's worried as well, I think we're the first team he ever passed…and he's losing us." She said. "Then again I might be wrong; we don't know anything about each other." She muttered and folded her arms over hr chest to keep her warm. Kakashi let out a long sigh, unnoticed by the girl. He stepped up to her and put his vest over her. She was so surprise she fell face down in the mud, Kakashi grinned.

"Get home, you love pestering me so much, you're tuning into Uzumaki…" He commented, not knowing what to say. She got up with his heavy vest on, she was blushing a bit/

"Kakashi Sensei, how long were you…" She started.

"Don't worry, Sakura, go home, go home…" Kakashi said in a tired voice, she nodded and looked down.

"Well, see you Sensei, fell better!" She said and ran off, making large splashes in her path. The Jounin scratched his neck and glanced to the memorial again.

'….guess Rin solved that problem…' He thought, he then realized she told him to feel better even though he wasn't sick. 'Females….go figure.' He thought and teleported to his apartment and pealed off the wet clothes and got ready for some well deserved sleep.

Morning arrived and Kakashi had to crawl out of bed, he then saw a notice from Lord Hokage to come with Team 7 to his office ASAP. ASPA never meant anything to Kakashi when he woke up so he got dressed and went out for some breakfast, or in his case lunch. He had some food in his stomach and now it was off to get Sasuke and Sakura. The man greeted the two kids who were sitting down bored at the Training Grounds. "hello." He said in usual tone with a casual hand wave.

"Late again!" Sakura yelled grumpily.

"Sorry, but there was an old lady who needed help crossing the street." He muttered.

"Whatever, can we train already?" She asked, Sasuke had gotten up at well, waiting.

"Not quite yet I'm afraid, the Hokage wants to see us.' Kakashi replied. "So let's go there now." He started walking off.

"Let's stop by Naruto's!" Sakura smiled and so Sasuke and Kakashi just followed the girl to Naruto's house. Sasuke hadn't been by to see the boy for obvious reasons. Sakura was sitting next to Naruto, watching him.

"Let's go.' Sasuke really didn't want to be here, that's for sure. Kakashi yawned and leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed on the blonde. 'Come on kid….wake up!' He thought.

"We better get going, the Hokage is waiting Sakura…" Kakashi heard him self say. Sakura sigh and Kakashi started walking down the stairs with Sasuke. There was a loud thud and Kakashi ran up. "Sakura are you okay?" He asked and saw she had fallen down, the chair she was sitting in was knocked over as well. Sakura was laying on the floor her hand holding Naruto's. Kakashi walked over to the girl and picked her up but she wouldn't let go of Naruto's hand. "Sakura…" He started.

"Sensei!" She panted. "Naruto's…Naruto's awake!" She announced happily. "He grabbed my hand, that's what made me fall!" She smiled. Kakashi froze and looked to the blonde.

"Naruto." He smiled but it was unseen behind the mask, Sasuke crossed his arms, wondering why he was stuck with fools like these.

* * *

**Genka: Okay, not so great but yeah ttyl, thanks. :)**


End file.
